Everything
by Yonder Come Day
Summary: Short little thing set before Episode 2, Anakin reflects on the many aspects of his relationship with Obi Wan, and what exactly their relationship is. (not slash) Please read and review, my first Star Wars fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...George Lucas owns Star Wars and since I'm not George Lucas, I don't own Star Wars...  
  
A/N: One of my few attempts at Star Wars fanfiction, I've been staying mainly in the Harry Potter section of this site...but hey, there's a first time for everything, right? And I'd really like reviews, since it's my first published Star Wars fic...pretty please?  
  
Everything  
  
Padme had asked Anakin curiously once-back during the time before they had parted after Qui Gon's death, "Obi Wan is your world, isn't he? I mean, not just your mentor? He's just everything to you, am I right?"  
  
And now Anakin sat, thinking reflectively on those words. All these long years after Qui Gon had died and Anakin had become Obi Wan's padawan, he had lay in the dark many long nights asking himself that very question. And not once, in all these years, had he come up with an answer.  
  
What was their relationship?  
  
Many people who had seen Anakin and Obi Wan interacting with each other had asked Obi Wan that question, but they had never asked Anakin. It was just like Padme for her to be the only one.  
  
As Anakin sat on his perch, he could hear Obi Wan eating his dinner in the next room. The sounds only prompted him more to decide, once and for all, what they thought of each other.  
  
"Is it just a mentor/student relationship?" Padme had pressed at the time, her beautiful eyes shining with curiosity as Anakin had stared up at her, biting his lip. "Or is it more than that?"  
  
Mentor/student was one of the relationships that they had, yes. In the beginning, when Anakin had first become his padawan, it had been just that, simply mentor/student. Anakin, at the age of nine-after losing his mother, Qui Gon, and Padme all in a short period of time-was reluctant to develop a personal relationship with anyone because of the childish but still somewhat valid fear that he would lose them, just like he had lost everyone else. Despite everything-and although he had been eager to learn anything and everything about how to become a Jedi-little Anakin was withdrawn and a bit formal with Obi Wan when they had first started out as a pair. But then, it had grown to be more than that.  
  
Anakin had begun to respect Obi Wan greatly; even now he still did. To young Anakin at the time, Obi Wan had seemed to be someone who knew everything. He knew the ways of the Force, he could use a lightsaber, he knew how to get them all across the galaxy-it had even daunted Anakin at times how far Obi Wan's knowledge extended.  
  
But at the same time, Obi Wan began to mold into-while still maintaining his mentor status--the father that Anakin, quite literally, had never had. Obi Wan took pride in how quickly Anakin had learned the Jedi ways, he comforted his fears. He had made him-at such a young age-feel very safe and protected, and had even talked to him about girls. Anakin looked up to him; one could even go as far to say that Obi Wan was Anakin's hero. Father figure, anyone?  
  
And as Anakin grew up and became a teenager, Obi Wan-although still his father and mentor-had begun to show himself to him in another light, and they began to develop yet another relationship among their other ones: Friend/friend. Best friends. Even, at times, brother/brother. They had gone through a period of time when Anakin was a young teenager and Obi Wan still a young man, a time when their age difference had not seemed so great.  
  
It was during this time that the two of them had gone on a mission to Alderaan. Upon spotting a woman who looked a little younger than Obi Wan walking the streets of that planet, the older man had leaned towards his apprentice and muttered, nodding in her direction, "She's a pretty one, isn't she?" The two of them had proceeded to whisper about her long shiny hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
That period had, however, lasted only a short time before Obi Wan hit his 30's in earnest and Anakin reached his late teens. It was then that the two of them developed the relationship that they had now.  
  
"And what is that relationship?" Our modern Anakin murmured to himself, still listening to the sounds of Obi Wan eating next door. And then suddenly, it hit him.  
  
Obi Wan was his mentor. And his father figure. And his best friend. It was just as Padme had said-he was everything. True, at the time when she had asked that Anakin had been young and it wasn't so at the time, but now...now it was.  
  
Obi Wan had taught him everything he knew. He had helped him through times when Anakin had thought that he was beyond helping. They had gone through so much together. And yet, at the end of the day, they could still laugh and joke together like old friends.  
  
Anakin smiled to himself. It was as simple as that.  
  
"Anakin!" Called a familiar voice suddenly, yanking him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Obi Wan's head sticking through the door. "Are you going to eat dinner, or have you gone on a hunger strike?"  
  
"No, I think I'll eat," Anakin laughed, getting up and going into the next room where he saw that Obi Wan had set out a plate of food for him. "Thanks," He said, sitting down.  
  
"What were you doing?" Obi Wan asked Anakin as he sat down next to him. "You looked like you were in deep thought. Were you meditating?"  
  
"No, you got it right the first time," Anakin said, picking at his food. "I was just...thinking. About stuff."  
  
"Ah," Obi Wan said knowingly. "Stuff."  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Stuff."  
  
Obi Wan smiled at him, and then continued to eat his food. Anakin watched him for a moment before actually bringing food to his mouth. Yep, Padme had got it right. Obi Wan was his mentor, his father, and his friend, all at once. His everything.  
  
  
  
A/N: Like I said before, this is my first Star Wars fic, so I'd really appreciate feedback. Did everyone stay in character? I hope so...doesn't it sort of seem like Anakin to be confused about something like his relationship with Obi Wan, and wanting to pin down exactly what it was? To me, he seems that way.  
  
I figure that this takes place sometime shortly before Episode Two. I purposely was very vague about their location, because I didn't want to end up writing a novel about this. I hope it's good, as I wrote it in the middle of the night!  
  
As I finished writing this, I'm thinking that maybe (and this is a real MAYBE) I'll write a short sister fic to this one, from Obi Wan's point of view, talking about how he feels being Anakin's "everything"...  
  
Anyway, please review, thanks for reading, and Happy New Year! 


End file.
